


One Touch

by archived



Series: Soccer!AU Drabbles [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kinda?, Soccer!au, i love kanadia btw, idk what soccer has much to do in this but, still gonna tag this as soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archived/pseuds/archived
Summary: Her laughter, her warmth, the gaze that always lingers.Her touch, that makes Dia fall in love twice.





	One Touch

**Author's Note:**

> wow two fics in one day?? wow a wild card, but yeah i had this fic laying around for awhile and i decided to finish it since i did my hw early and stuff. so yeah.
> 
> basically a ramble with dia looking at her girlfriend and being like "shit im gay again"
> 
> hope y'all enjoy

Dia was focused on the gentle footsteps that echoed throughout the empty campus ground as she made her way over to the front of the school gate. It was only until the crunch of gravel and the sound of heavy, erratic steps that she realized they were also not her own.

 

She felt a sharp tug on a shoulder and stopped walking. She only needed to take one glance at the hand there to recognize its owner.

 

“H-Hey, sorry I’m late!”

 

As she turned, in front of her stood hunched over was none other than Uranohoshi High’s soccer captain. The indigo-haired girl was out of breath, sputtering out words from her mouth as she desperately tried to get in more oxygen at the same time.

 

Dia didn’t need to be that observant to know that Kanan probably ran all the way here, judging by her worn out state. The player’s heavy-looking duffel bag slid off of her shoulder while she began to wipe off the perspiration from her brow.

 

She didn’t think it was necessary to run, but of course Kanan did. Dia hated waiting, and Kanan hated making other people wait. She appreciated Kanan’s thoughtfulness, though she would’ve liked it better if Kanan didn’t look like she was going to pass out from heat exhaustion just to please her.

 

“Kanan.” Dia started out slowly as she continued to watch her exhausted companion gasping for air. “I was just about to leave, seeing that you were taking up a lot of time.” The words came out a lot more grating and unpleasant than she had hoped.

 

Most would’ve winced at the student council president’s harsh straightforwardness, but Kanan didn’t seem too winded by it. Her girlfriend straightened herself back up, her face glistening with sweat- either from her practice or from running all the way to catch up to Dia.

 

The athlete let out an airy chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head with a hand. “Oh yeah, sorry about that. I had to carry all the training equipment back into the storage room by myself. Today’s practice was pretty hard and the hot weather didn’t help at all, so I felt bad for my team. It was my fault I took too long, you were right to leave anyways.” A sheepish grin pulled at Kanan’s features as the girl flickered her eyes to anywhere but Dia.

 

Kanan was too selfless for her own good sometimes. This noble knight in shining armor was always willing to add more weight to her shoulders if it meant taking it off of someone else’s. She means well, but Dia wished Kanan would pay more concern to her own well-being instead of others, but that’s Dia’s job- worrying over her overly considerate girlfriend. She always found the ponytailed girl’s chivalrous acts to be both charming and a pain.

 

The sigh of exasperation that left the brunette’s lips was only one of fondness. Reaching into her bag, Dia pulled out a water bottle and held it out in front of her. “Here. You’re probably tired so...take it.”

 

It was nearly impossible for her to miss the way Kanan’s eyes lit up at the sight of water. Sometimes she wondered if her girlfriend loved water more than her.

 

Kanan must have been very thirsty, because she immediately reached out and snatched the bottle out of Dia’s hands. “Oh god, thank you!” She unscrewed the cap and tipped the container towards her mouth. 

 

Dia watched in silence as her girlfriend guzzled down the water. She watched at how Kanan’s neck constricted at each gulp and how content Kanan looked after finishing the last drop. 

 

She didn’t understand how an action so simple and so ordinary seemed to take beauty to something entirely new. She didn’t understand how absolutely gorgeous Kanan looked as she wiped her mouth with the backside of her hand. She didn’t understand how suddenly conscious she felt when Kanan took a step closer to her.

 

There was the static again, the sharp electrocution that’s always happened whenever there was a slight bit of contact between them. Kanan’s thumb brushed over the back of her hand as she spoke through the quiet silence, “Thanks for the water.” 

 

Dia only nodded dumbly and was hesitant to look up, keeping her gaze transfixed on their joined hands as Kanan slipped her fingers between hers- intertwining them. When she did dare herself to, she was met by such an expression that strangled her throat from speaking. 

 

Her amethyst eyes were soft and warm, just like today’s weather. Dia nervously chewed at the corner of her lip, every single bit of her resolve melting the longer she stared. It was only a small  _ thank you _ , yet Dia still felt like a stupid teenager falling heads over heels for her crush again.

 

That was how she felt though, every time she looked at Kanan. The way Kanan’s hands, long and calloused, fit into her own slender ones and completing any space left. The way Kanan smiled from even the smallest gestures of kindness; the kind of smile that made you feel glad that you were alive and just that bit more human.

 

“Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.” Dia allowed herself to be pulled along by the blue-haired beauty. She felt herself squeezing Kanan’s hand back in response as she took a moment to capture how the light reflected against her sun-kissed skin, and how her sweat glittered almost as brightly as her toothy grin.

 

Her laughter, her warmth, the gaze that always lingers.

  
Her touch, that makes Dia fall in love twice.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't like how the pacing was on my last fic "no pain, no gain" since i thought it resolved kinda too fast for my taste. but then again i wrote it in one go at 2 am without proofreading so i cant really blame myself ayyye ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> hopefully this fic is of better quality!


End file.
